


Unscheduled Maintenance

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, In Public, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt: Dean sneaking up behind Cas, slipping a hand down his pants, and fingering his already-wet hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscheduled Maintenance

“Sam, cheeseburger fries and pie, and whatever Cas wants. Cas, come help me with the hood.”

Castiel recognizes Dean's tone, it's the same one he always has after a morning of particularly rousing sex. Sam likes to call it his “bossy-pants voice,” but Castiel knows it's simply the after-effects of the pleasant hormones that wash through Dean's nervous system after multiple orgasms.

“Oh, and Sam, get me a cherry coke.” Dean is already propping the hood of his car open, shaking his head in dismay as he looks at the engine.

“Dean, where the fuck am I going to find a cherry coke around here?” Sam crosses his arms and makes “bitch-face,” the expression he makes whenever he doesn't do something to Dean's liking.

“Sam, you wanna fix the car, or you wanna walk those freak Sasquatch legs of yours into town and get us some lunch?” Sam sighs and throws his arms up, which is generally the next stage after bitch-face has subsided.

Dean bends over the engine and sighs, fiddling with the many small parts of the engine that still perplexed Castiel so. His one attempt to assist Dean with the anthropomorphically-monikered Baby had not ended well. Castiel had decided to reserve his manual dexterity for knife fights, blood sigils and Dean's penis.

Dean looks up and squints at the road, Sam's tall form already disappearing against the horizon. Castiel hopes he won't have to walk too far to obtain some nourishment, knowing that Dean can become petulant when his blood sugar is low.

“Cas, go get one of those towels out of the trunk, ok?” Castiel is happy to assist, locating the keys and opening the trunk of the car.

He bends over to rummage through the trunk and obtain one of the threadbare towels Dean wipes his grease-stained hands on when he's performing car maintenance. Castiel enjoys watching Dean perform car maintenance for reasons he's not quite sure of. 

The erotic impulses of his vessel still mystify him, much like Dean's sexual preference for calling Castiel “baby” while he penetrates him. Dean had assured him that he did not find infants sexually arousing, although he had quibbled over whether he found his car erotically enticing.

Castiel jumps slightly when he feels a set of callused hands reach under his coat. Dean is remarkably stealthy for a human being.

“Hey baby,” he feels Dean's hand circle in front of him to undo his belt buckle, “look good bent over like that.” Castiel feels his cheeks redden as they often do under Dean's attention. 

Dean unbuttons Cas' fly and slides the zipper down. Cas can feel his heartbeat accelerating at the thought of sexual activity in such a public place, another of the mystifying facets of his desire for Dean.

“Bet you're still all wet from this morning, aren't you, Cas?” Dean slowly runs his hands over Cas' hips, rub of his palms against the jutting hip bones he'd covered with affectionate teeth marks four hours ago.

“Yes, Dean, I'm still possessed of your ejaculate and the synthetic lubrication you favor.” Dean chuckles behind him, broad hands coming to rest on Cas' ass. “Yeah, Cas, all sloppy wet from getting fucked? Know how much I love it.” Castiel lets out a small moan as Dean digs his fingers into the meat of Cas' ass and pulls.

Dean is not being facetious. He does indeed love the sight of Castiel's post-coital entrance, muscle relaxed and open as the white proof of Dean's sexual prowess slowly slips out of him. Dean would often marvel at it, exploring Castiel with his fingers and asking Castiel if he liked it, which of course Castiel did.

Even more immensely pleasurable were the times when Dean would extract his semen from Castiel using his mouth, the deep presses of his tongue inside Castiel's body often leading to Castiel's own orgasm. This was generally enough visual and aural stimulation for Dean to generate another erection, and Castiel had learned that Dean was indeed right, that sex was even more pleasurable when Castiel was “all sloppy wet and fucked out,” as Dean called it.

“So fucking hot, Cas, know how hard it is for me to concentrate, knowing you're sitting there in the backseat, my come leaking out of your ass,” Dean grips one half of Castiel's backside firmly, pulling it apart as his other hand trails down the cleft of flesh. “Pretty boy angel all dirty for me.” Castiel shivers as he feels Dean run his forefinger in a circle around his entrance, still sensitive from Dean's ministrations that morning.

“Dirty fucking boy, Cas, so fucking wet,” Dean presses the pad of his finger against the ring of muscle, wet trickle of Dean's spend running out at the pressure. “Always so fucking tight, baby, feel so good around my cock,” Dean presses the first knuckle of his finger inside Castiel, who moans as he feels his own cock start to thicken with arousal. 

Dean fully inserts his finger and twists it, Castiel letting out a mewling sound as Dean withdraws it just as quickly. Dean removes his hand from Castiel's pants and brings it around to his face, index finger glistening where it had just been inside Castiel.

Castiel feels a doubled pressure at his entrance as Dean slides two fingers of his right hand into him, at the same time slipping his index finger into Castiel's mouth. Dean's fingers enter him easily, rim of muscle giving way, friction abated by the lingering presence of Dean's semen and the lubricant he insisted on using despite Castiel's assurances that it was unnecessary. Castiel curls his tongue and runs it over Dean's finger, tasting the unique salty essence of Dean and the muskier hint of his own body. 

Castiel groans at the pleasure of it, the mingled feeling of anticipation and human shame at the thought of someone seeing them like this.

“Uh-huh, just like that, baby,” Dean presses his fingers deeper inside Cas as he runs his pleasant, full lips up the line of Castiel's neck. Castiel chokes out Dean's name around his hunter's finger as Dean curls his fingers into that sensitive bundle of nerves Castiel's vessel is so responsive to, lips closing over Castiel's earlobe at the same time. 

Castiel would not have anticipated his ear being such an erogenous zone, but he found the sensation of Dean's teeth around the tender flesh there intoxicating. The light nips of Dean's incisors only heightened the intense sensation of Dean's strong fingers flexing inside him, steady pressure on his prostate in a confident rhythm as Dean murmured out the grunts and moans he was prone to when he was excited. 

Castiel feels the coil of pressure at the base of his spine that precedes his orgasm, the tightening of his testicles that Castiel has come to savor. Dean works relentlessly at his insides, fingers rubbing against his prostate and his tongue in sync with one another as Castiel feels his stomach muscles tighten. 

“Dean, I'm going to ...” Castiel mumbles out, stopping to gasp as Dean presses even harder into him.

“Gonna come, Cas, gonna come for me like this, by the side of the road, come with my fingers up your ass, all dripping wet for me,” Dean moves his fingers faster, scissoring them apart. “Such a slut for it, Cas, take it so good, come on baby, come for me.” Dean sucks a loving bite behind Cas' ear, static electricity radiating through Castiel's body as he seizes around Dean's fingers and comes, moans out Dean's name as he gives in to the waves of sensation washing over him.

They stay like that for a minute, Castiel slowly returning to himself as Dean holds him up against the trunk of the car and breathes praise into his ear. “Fucking love how you come like that, Cas, so fucking hot...”

Dean pulls his finger from Castiel's mouth and turns his head, kissing Castiel over his shoulder. “That was exceptionally pleasant, Dean.” Dean laughs and turns Castiel around, slips a hand into the wet spot that's soaking through his slacks. “Leave this, I'll clean you up good later,” Dean smirks at him.

Castiel can feel Dean's own erection pressing against him. Dean had explained the concept of sexual reciprocity to Castiel so he sighs, “Dean, I feel as though I should perform oral sex on you despite my exhaustion.”

“Really know how to make a guy feel special, Cas,” kissing him again before pulling his hand out and redoing Cas' pants. “S'ok, baby, gonna wait till later, think Sammy'll be back soon anyway.”

“Oh, Dean, we haven't fixed the mechanical problem Baby is experiencing. What is-” Dean cuts him off with another kiss. “There's nothing wrong with the car, Cas.” Dean smiles, green eyes crinkling with mirth. “Just wanted to get you alone.”

When Sam returns, carrying their lunch and the cherry coke he'd finally managed to find at the third convenience store down the road, Castiel is sitting in the back seat while Dean impatiently taps the steering wheel.

“We good?” Sam hands Dean a greasy paper bag with his food and Dean nods as he shoves three fries into his mouth. 

Sam turns to look at Cas, sprawled over the back seat with a wide smile on his face. “Cas, you ok?”

“I feel euphoric, Sam, and strangely at peace with the obstacles we are facing despite the gravity of our situation. I find that after...”

“OK, chatty Cathy, we're off,” Dean speaks over him, turning up the volume on the car stereo as he pulls off the shoulder.

Sam arches an eyebrow and smiles, checking to make sure Dean can't see him before he turns back to Cas and gives him a thumbs-up.


End file.
